Mankato, population 32 427
by Une-fleur-m'a-dit
Summary: Abby, nouvelle étudiante au Cook County, débute son internat. Mari violent et nouvelles perspectives à l'horizon. Luby
1. Bienvenue au Cook County

Disclaimer : Une fois de plus, je n'ai aucun droit sur la série, les persos, etc

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'édifice était imposant, tout comme cette ville. Abby fixait l'hôpital depuis un bon moment, fascinée par le va-et-vient incessant des blessés et des urgentistes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé, sortit de son Minnesota natal. Elle avait été forcée d'y rester, même si elle avait un peu la bougeotte, étouffée par les grands espaces cultivés qui la pressaient de toutes parts. Petite, elle avait rêvé de s'évader, de vivre à New-York, d'avoir une famille complètement normale, des plus banales et, surtout, elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle passait des heures à observer les gens, les acteurs, à imaginer ce que leur vie était, ou pourrait devenir. Entre l'école, qu'elle devait rater souvent, la maladie de sa mère et les soins à apporter à son jeune frère, elle n'avait pas de temps libre pour elle. Alors, tout se passait dans sa tête. Elle se comptait des millions d'histoires, en racontait quelques-unes à Éric.

Elle avait cependant fini par se lasser de cet univers imaginaire et, poussée par la défiance et l'envie désespérée d'accomplir quelque chose dont elle serait fière, elle s'était démenée afin de terminer ses études, puis, au grand désaccord de sa mère, était entrée en médecine. Maggie désapprouvait et critiquait fortement ces têtes enflées qui vous bourraient de pilules à la moindre toux. En fait, elle avait surtout besoin de sa fille, lui avoua-t-elle plus tard. À quoi bon faire médecine si c'était pour rester au Minnesota? Les hôpitaux qui si trouvaient étaient trop incompétents, affirmait-elle, pour que Abby aille s'y cogner la tête tous les jours. Abby avait alors mit les poings sur la table et, froidement, lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait engagé une infirmière qui veillerait à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments et vive décemment. Elle déménageait, pliait bagages. Éric avait été le seule être pour qui elle avait trouvé la force de se battre. Maintenant qu'il était parti, Abby refusait de laisser sa mère la mener en bateau pour le reste de sa vie. Maggie avait tempêté, l'avait suppliée, menacée, tout tenté. Abby avait cependant passé la porte, la laissant avec une infirmière de l'hôpital St-Joseph qui avait sans doute plusieurs vies derrière elle, à en juger à son teint cireux et à sa peau flétrie.

Nous étions fin août et l'air, quoique encore chaud, s'était considérablement rafraîchi depuis quelques semaines. Abby en était heureuse, car, même en dépit de la température clémente, elle sentait ses mains devenir moites à la seule pensée de ce stage qui l'attendait. Elle rassembla alors ses idées et, d'un pas ferme, pénétra dans l'hôpital, sachant que rester devant la porte toute la journée n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Elle fut accueillie par un brouhaha général, un mélange de plaintes des patients (qui disaient attendre depuis des heures) et de celles des médecins (qui disaient avoir terminé leur garde il y avait des heures). Abby se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'admission et, voyant que personne ne lui portait attention, héla fermement le réceptionniste.

- Dites, monsieur… (elle lut sa plaque) Frank?

Il leva ses yeux de bouledogue et, la mâchoire pendante, haussa les sourcils, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle devait faire rapidement.

- Je m'appelle Abby Lockhart, je suis un étudiante en troisième année de médecine et je commence aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourais trouver le docteur Weaver?

Frank lança à une femme occupée à effacer son nom du tableau :

- Docteur Weaver, un autre étudiant pour servir de chair à canon.

Le Docteur Weaver empoigna fermement sa béquille et claudiqua rapidement jusqu'à Abby.

- Bienvenue Docteur Lockhart, je m'appelle Kerry Weaver, ne faites pas attention à Frank. Nous avons énormément de patients aujourd'hui alors nous ne perdrons pas de temps.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle se dirigea vers une salle voisine. Abby, qui avait pourtant l'usage de ses deux jambes, la suivait avec difficulté.

- Vous commencez votre rotation immédiatement, nous allons vous donner un sarrau. Nous voici dans la loge, là où se trouvera votre casier.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

- Ouvrez les stores, voulez-vous ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. 'Parfait, se dit Abby, me voici à l'asile.' Elle s'exécuta et, lorsque la lumière pénétra dans la loge, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction un homme étendu sur le sofa, plongé dans un sommeil profond. Une pile impressionnante de dossiers attendait près de lui et sa large main, posée sur sa poitrine, tenait encore un stylo. Abby ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Son visage aux traits fins était délicatement tourné vers elle, de sorte qu'elle pouvait admirer à loisir son long nez aristocratique, sa mâchoire carrée recouverte d'un début de barbe, ses paupières au longs cils noirs, ses sourcils bien dessinés, légèrement froncés, comme s'il était inquiet et ses beaux cheveux d'ébènes, dont une mèche lui chatouillait la pommette, soulevée à chaque respiration par son souffle calme.

- Docteur Lockhart, voici le Docteur Kovac, votre titulaire, Docteur Kovac, voici le Docteur Lokhart. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, venez avec moi, je vais vous donner votre sarrau et vous pourrez vous mettre au travail.

Abby approuva, se retenant de peu de demander à Kerry de baisser la voix. Elle se dit que, avec le Docteur Kovac comme titulaire, le travail ne pourrait pas être très désagréable.

Abby se retint de pousser un soupir de découragement. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle était là et elle se sentait déjà débordée. Elle s'accota au comptoir de l'admission pour lire le dossier de son prochain patient.

- Dr. Lockhart, si vous êtes venue pour prendre des vacances, retournez immédiatement chez vous, fit aussitôt la voix agressive de Kerry.

Abby se remit sur ses pieds en un bond et fila à la salle d'examens. Un petit bonhomme pas plus haut que trois pommes l'y attendait avec sa mère, une minuscule femme rondelette aux grands yeux larmoyants. Abby les salua d'un sourire engageant.

- Bonjour Thomas, je suis le Dr. Lockhart, je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Le petit garçon approuva gravement, ses yeux sombres fixés sur elle avec inquiétude. Sa mère avait une main placée sur son épaule et il semblait souffrir davantage de cette prise herculéenne que du mal de tête qui l'avait emmené.

- Alors, Thomas, depuis quand as-tu ces migraines?

Thomas ne fit que gémir, devenant encore plus blanc.

- Je vois, fit Abby. Je reviens dans un instant.

Elle se leva tranquillement, et, comme elle allait sortir de la salle, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant passer le Dr. Kovac. Abby soupira de soulagement.

- Dr. Kovac, fit-elle résolument tout en sentant son regard troublant la transpercer, je suis Abigail Lokhart, votre interne et je crois que vous devriez poser quelques questions à Madame Baily à propos des migraines de son fils.

Elle crut percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire effleurer les lèvres attirantes du médecin, mais, lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix grave et absolument sérieuse.

- Bien-sûr, Dr. Lockhart, répondit Luka, amusé du manège de la charmante brunette qui, il se demandait comment, semblait déjà le connaître. Madame Baily, veuillez me suivre je vous pries, je voudrais vous questionner sur les derniers événements qui auraient pu causer ces migraines.

Madame Baily ne lâcha qu'à contre coeur l'épaule de son fils, dont le visage reprit aussitôt une couleur presque normale.

Luka apposa sa signature au bas du dossier.

-Ce n'était qu'une légère commotion cérébrale, mais n'oubliez pas de dire à Madame Baily de revenir au plus vite si les migraines s'aggravent.

Abby opina gravement et tourna les talons.

- À propos, fit Luka, et Abby interrompit son geste, nous étions-nous déjà rencontrés ?

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par secouer négativement la tête.

- Pas du tout, sinon je m'en serais souvenue.

Luka haussa un sourcil. Cette interne tentait-elle de le séduire ?

- Vraiment ?

Abby eut envie de se gifler. Tentant de retrouver sa dignité, elle corrigea :

- Je veux dire que vous n'avez pas un accent courant : il n'aurait pas été facile à oublier.

Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'en sortait admirablement bien.

- D'accord, fit-il, conciliant, mais vous devez me dire comment vous avez fait pour savoir qui j'étais avant que je ne me sois présenté.

Abby rougit un peu, gênée de lui avouer qu'elle l'avait vu dormir.

- Nous avons été présentés par Kerry Weaver…

Luka plissa les yeux, fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

- En fait, vous étiez dans la loge en train de dormir.

-Oh…

Il n'en n'eut pas l'air outrement gêné et Abby se morigéna. Elle faisait tout un plat d'avoir surpris un homme en plein sommeil. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Ayant retrouvé son aplomb, elle lui mit un nouveau dossier sous les yeux.

- Christophe Smith, homme âgé de 47 ans, se plaint de fortes douleurs abdominales.

Luka prit le dossier et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'examen.

- Dites-moi, Miss Lockhart…

- Mme Lockhart.

- Parfais, dites-moi Abigail…

- Abby.

Luka ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard en coin, mais Abby regardait droit devant elle.

- _Abby_, pouvez-vous me dire les causes probables de douleurs abdominales ?

-Eh bien, il est difficile d'établir un diagnostic en se basant sur de simples douleurs abdominales et il existe une multitude de causes.

- Qui peuvent être ?

Abby s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Infection par perforation d'un organe infecté, perforation d'un ulcère gastrique ou peptique, pancréatite, rupture du folicule ovarien, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas ici, inflamation de la muqueuse intestinale causée par la maladie du crohn, les ulcères coliques, diverticulites, gastroentérites, intolérance au lactose, Psilosis coeliaque…

Elle s'interompit pour laisser passer une civière et reprendre son souffle.

- …sarcoïdose, vascularite, obstruction de l'intestin, lithiase, calcul urinaire, embolie, thrombose, rupture d'anévrisme, torsion occlusive, anémie, déchirure du mésentère, traumatisme musculaire, infection musculaire, diverticulite, distention du rein, du foie, de la rate, pneumonie, infarctus du myocarde, maladie coronarienne, radiculalgie secondaire à une athrose, torsion du testicule, empoisonnement, urémie, diabète acido-cétosique, porhyrie, déficience en inhibiteur de la C1-estérase, déficience en adrénaline, dégénérescence neuronale, Zona, maladie de Lhyme…je crois bien que c'est tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Luka, qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tout y est.

Il la considéra avec étonnement. Elle lui avait certes paru brillante, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi intelligente. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas du genre à s'enfermer toute la journée dans une bibliothèque pour engloutir des montagnes de livres. Elle était plutôt petite, mais mince et élancée, ce qui la faisait paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé et souple, aisé, évitant patients, civières et béquilles avec facilité.

Ils écartèrent un rideau et se retrouvèrent face à un homme qui frisait la cinquantaine. Chunny se trouvait non loin, mais son visage furieux en disait long sur le patient. Peu avenant, Smith siffla une injure entre ses dents. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient durs et un pli mauvais déformait sa bouche.

- Mr. Smith, fit Luka en plaçant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine du patient, je suis le Dr. Kovac. Vous dites souffrir de crampes abdominales ?

Smith lorgna vers Abby, qui cilla.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit à la gonsesse y'a plus d'une demi-heure.

Abby ravala une réplique cinglante et serra les lèvres. Luka demanda à Smith de s'allonger et, tout en tâtant avec délicatesse son abdomen, dit simplement :

- Les urgences sont bondés, nous faisons notre possible.

Smith tressaillit lorsque Luka appuya sur le côté.

- Votre possible mon cul, ouais.

Abby vit la mâchoire du médecin se contracter, mais il ne répondit rien. Il devait en avoir vu d'autres. Elle inscrivit quelques notes sur sa feuille. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce patient. Il la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait une idée vicieuse derrière la tête. Il était petit, trapu et son profil de lutteur ne la rassurait en rien. Elle sentait ses yeux porcins sur elle et elle se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. La cruauté qu'elle devinait dans son regard…

Sans crier gare, il se propulsa hors du lit, envoyant son pied dans l'estomac de Luka. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Abby sentit la poigne d'acier de Smith lui enserrer le bras. Elle entendit Chunny appeler à l'aide et elle gémit. L'étau impitoyable de sa main était de plus en plus fort et elle sentait le bout de ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair à travers le tissu pourtant épais de son sarrau. Son corps se cabra sous la douleur et elle sentit, se mêlant à son propre souffle précipité, l'haleine fétide de son agresseur.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, ma jolie.

L'animal, il mélangeait l'alcool et la drogue. Elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant et elle buta, son corps refusant de lui obéir. Smith, brusquement poussé, lâcha prise pour parer l'attaque de Luka. Celui-ci lui envoya un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Smith s'affala par terre, plié en deux, le souffle coupé.

- Très efficace comme méthode, haleta Luka.

La sécurité réussit à empoigner Smith qui respirait irrégulièrement, son regard malsain toujours rivé sur Abby qui, prise de nausées, s'était prudemment laissée glisser au sol, la tête entre ses mains. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Encore. Même ici elle n'était pas en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus calme. Elle sentit une main apaisante sur son dos et lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières, Luka était accroupi à côté d'elle.

- Vous allez bien ? Êtes-vous blessée ?

Elle hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Les gens la fixaient intensément et des chuchotements étouffés flottaient dans l'air. Elle se força à se lever, tenant son bras contre elle. Luka se rapprocha d'elle, inquiet de sa pâleur.

- Laissez-moi regarder votre…

Abby l'interrompit.

- Je vais bien. Je vais seulement aller mettre un peu d'eau froide et je reviens.

Elle partit vers la loge d'un pas mal assuré, mais la tête haute et les yeux secs. Elle poussa la porte avec soulagement et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette. Lorsqu'elle vint pour faire la combinaison de son cadenas, la sourde douleur de son bras lui emmena les larmes aux bord des yeux et lui rappela qu'elle devait d'abord l'examiner.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à vous débarrasser de votre sarrau…

Abby sursauta, accentuant la douleur. Elle grimaça.

- Je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez suivie.

Luka se tenait derrière elle, une compresse d'eau froide dans une main. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida précautionneusement à retirer son sarrau. Elle se laissa faire à contre-cœur, trop ébranlée pour protester. Remontant délicatement la manche de son chandail, il découvrit cinq plaies légèrement sanglantes et un œdème de la forme d'une main faisant le tour de son avant-bras. Abby gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa le linge humide sur sa blessure.

- Cela va rester douloureux pour quelques temps, fit Luka en examinant son bras meurtri avec gentillesse. Il vous faudra éviter de vous en servir cette semaine.

Abby approuva silencieusement. Elle leva timidement le regard et le posa sur le jeune médecin. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses beaux cils noirs voilaient ses yeux d'un bleu sombre. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi attentionné et prévenant.

- Je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleur, que vous prendrez au besoin.

-D'accord, approuva-t-elle doucement.

Luka leva brièvement les yeux sur elle. La couleur commençait à revenir sur ses joues et la lueur effrayée qui avait hanté son regard s'atténuait. Il découvrit alors, en relevant davantage sa manche, qu'il y avait un autre bleu, fort semblable au plus récent.

- Non !

Abby rabattit sa manche prestement et recula d'un pas, se retrouvant le dos appuyé contre le métal froid des casiers.

- Pardon, je vous ai fait mal ?

Il voulut s'approcher de Abby, mais n'osa pas.

- Non, non pas du tout…

Les yeux de Abby papillotait nerveusement autour d'elle. Luka la dévisageait avec insistance. Son interne était la défensive, mal à l'aise alors qu'un instant plus tôt, elle se laisser soigner volontairement. Abby se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle commença à balbutier.

- Je…j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je vous fasse signer un dossier…très important…hum.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Serait-t-elle obligée d'être sur ses gardes pour le reste de ses jours? Elle avait choisi ce métier pour s'abrutir de travail, toujours avoir ses pensées fixées sur les autres et jamais sur elle-même. Elle voulait s'imprégner des misères du monde pour s'empêcher de se morfondre sur les siennes. Mais voilà qu'elles la rattrapaient. Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire, plus d'endroit où se réfugier, comme elle l'avait tant, désespérément désiré.

Luka voyait bien son trouble, son abattement. Cependant, il ne savait rien d'elle, il ignorait de quelle façon la rassurer. Il le voulait pourtant, rien ne le rendait plus triste que de voir ses beaux yeux marrons vagues et lointains. Il voulait leur redonner leur chaleur, leur flamme. Il voulait rendre à son sourire son ancienne fougue, revoir ses dents blanches et rieuses.

- Vous devriez désinfecter vos plaies et me montrer ce dossier, fit-il simplement.

Abby le regarda avec reconnaissance. Aucune question, pas d'interrogatoire. La tension de ses épaules se relâcha et elle respira comme si elle avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps. Son estime pour Luka monta, car un homme doué de compassion et de gentillesse était, pour elle, un créature aussi rare que le monstre du Loch Ness.


	2. Dans le noir

Abby poussa la porte de l'appartement avec un soupir. Son premier jour avait été plus qu'épuisant : elle était éreintée. Après s'être faite attaquer par le patient, Luka avait voulu la tenir à l'écart des traumas et la confiner aux cas mineurs, mais Abby avait insisté qu'elle était là pour pratiquer la médecine et elle avait bientôt été aspirée par le tourbillon terrifiant qu'était les urgences. Elle était de nouveau de garde le lendemain, elle n'aspirait qu'à une douche brûlante et à un bon lit douillet.

- Tu rentres tard, fit une voix qui venait de la cuisine.

Abby grogna une réponse inintelligible.

Richard se leva de la table et s'avança, lui tendant une tasse de café. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude et se coula contre lui, reposant avec soulagement sa tête lourde contre son épaule.

- Comment c'est passé cette première journée ? l'entendit-elle demander à travers son cerveau comateux.

- Je suis surprise d'être encore vivante, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers lui, une légère moue sur le visage.

- Comment était la tienne ? Tu aurais pu descendre me dire bonjour.

Il passa une main hâtive dans sa chevelure châtaigne et se détacha, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

- J'étais très occupé, comme toujours. J'essaierai de venir te voir demain. Tu viens te coucher ?

Abby, sans répondre, se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche, tentant de délier ses muscles douloureux. Elle baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses joues, son nez, sa bouche, son menton, pour ensuite atterrir sur la céramique blanche et s'écouler en un doux son.

Lorsqu'elle sortie, les miroirs étaient embuées et elle se brossa machinalement les dents. Son regard s'attarda sur les marques violacées sur son avant-bras et sur celle, plus haute, qui entourait son bras, presque identique à la précédente, excepté pour la grandeur. Elle commençait à s'effacer, mais la douleur dans son cœur était encore vivace, aussi douloureuse que le jour où elle était apparue.

Elle se glissa discrètement sous les couvertes, ses cheveux humides créant un cercle détrempé sur l'oreiller. Elle allait glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Richard caresser son épaule nue et l'ombre de sa silhouette la recouvrir.

- Richard, murmura-t-elle en tentant vainement de le repousser, pas ce soir…fatiguée.

Pour toute réponse, il la plaqua sur le matelas. Elle distingua vaguement son visage crispé, avant que ses yeux ne s'emplissent de larmes et que sa vision ne s'embrouille.

Lorsque l'alarme la réveilla le lendemain matin, le lit était vide. Abby ressentit un vif dépit, mais non sans un certain soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Richard ce matin, à aborder pour la énième fois le sujet délicat qui l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise près de lui, qui occupait toujours une partie de son esprit tout au long de la journée, sachant que le soir elle devrait inévitablement rentrer à la maison.

Elle s'habilla à la hâte, tentant de ne pas éveiller les douleurs de son bras. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la cuisine, elle vit la tasse de café froid de la veille qui était restée sur la table. Elle claqua la porte en sortant.


	3. Un coup au coeur

À sept heure du matin, on pouvait déjà deviner que la journée serait suffocante. Le soleil brillait déjà de tous ses rayons et parvenait sans peine à faire oublier les journées plus fraîches qui avaient précédé. L'air était lumineux, mais déjà lourd et la brise chaude qui soufflait n'était pas le moins du monde rafraîchissante. Abby se réjouit de s'être habillée légèrement. Le confortable t-shirt blanc et les jeans usés qu'elle portait rendaient ses mouvements faciles, décontractés. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval pour avoir moins chaud et le soleil se hâta de lui mordre la nuque. Elle était cependant en nage lorsqu'elle arriva au County et tout aussi nerveuse que la veille. L'édifice lui semblait toujours aussi imposant, voire menaçant. Le même va et vient impatient des passants et des ambulances avait lieu autour d'elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé, comme si, en entrant, elle allait devoir s'adresser de nouveau à Frank, comme si le docteur Weaver la présenterait encore au docteur Kovac de façon si singulière, comme si elle allait encore avoir affaire à un junkie soul et névrosé.

L'ambiance des urgences n'était pas différente de la veille, c'est à dire bondée, étouffante et curieusement étourdissante. Abby sentit une montée d'adrénaline alors que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et qu'elle pénétra dans cet enfer. Son expérience de la veille, mis à part Smith, lui avait laissé un délicieux sentiment au fond du ventre. La médecine était une des rares choses qu'elle était convaincue de pouvoir mener à bien, le métier pour lequel elle avait été forgée.

Elle poussa la porte de la loge et offrit un sourire compatissant au Dr. Lewis, qui piquait du nez dans sa tasse de café. Elle savait que la jeune femme venait de faire une double-garde et que la caféine avait sûrement été son seul salut.

- Une dernière tasse pour me rendre jusque chez moi et je me sauve.

Abby, dont la garde ne commençait pas avant une bonne heure, la joignit à la table, étalant ses livres médicaux devant elle.

- Dure nuit ?

Susan ouvrit à grand peine les yeux.

- Dure décennie il me semble.

Abby laissa échapper un doux rire, teinté d'amertume. '_Pas seulement pour vous'_.

Elle se plongea dans son _Anatomie_ pendant que le Dr. Lewis se dirigeait péniblement vers la porte.

- Écarteur, fit la voix de Luka au-dessus du _bip_ fébrile qui résonnait dans la pièce.

Avec des gestes précis et sûrs, il ouvrit la poitrine du patient, révélant le cœur écarlate qui battait laborieusement.

- Abby, venez ici et clampez-moi cette aorte. Deux autres litres de O neg.

Abby, tenant ses mains poisseuses devant elle, contourna rapidement la table, essuyant de son avant-bras la sueur sur son front et rejoignit Luka. Elle se félicita d'avoir le cœur solide.

- Aspiration, demanda-t-elle en s'emparant des spencers qu'on lui tendait, il y a trop de sang.

Luka et Abby, penchés au-dessus de la plaie, travaillaient rapidement.

- C'est le péricarde, l'entendit-elle grommeler.

La tension du patient chutait dramatiquement.

- Donnez-moi vos mains.

Abby lui jeta un regard bref, qui ne lui fut pas retourné.

- Quoi ?

- Donnez-moi vos mains !

Elle lâcha les instruments qu'elle tenait et il s'empara de ses mains, les plongeant dans la plaie. Elle le sentait la pousser doucement à travers les graisses et le sang, tout en appuyant légèrement son épaule sur la sienne pour l'encourager. Elle sentait son anneau qui appuyait inconfortablement sur son doigt et la chaleur des mains du médecin qui se mêlait à celle des fluides corporelles. Elle prit conscience d'une plus grande pression.

- Là, murmura Luka en positionnant ses doigts, maintenez la compression.

Il enleva ses mains et recommença à travailler. La tension se stabilisa rapidement. Abby ne pouvait faire autrement qu'observer, écoutant les commentaires que Luka passait en expliquant les procédures et en l'interrogeant. Étirée au-dessus du patient dans une position plutôt inconfortable, elle ne tarda pas à avoir mal aux bras. Elle se pencha davantage, tentant de soulager la tension de son dos. La salle de trauma était une vraie fournaise et elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser une mèche humide qui dansait devant ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage tendu par l'effort du Croate. La sueur perlait à son front et ses cheveux sombres collaient à ses tempes. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux brûlants.

- Abby, fit Frank en passant sa tête dans la pièce, ton mari sur la ligne 1.

- Je suis occupé, Frank, dis lui que je vais le rappeler plus tard.

Frank disparut et bientôt la chirurgie arriva, prenant le relais. Abby laissa tomber ses gants poisseux sur le sol.

- Bien joué, lui lança Luka en poussant les portes.

Abby esquissa un sourire qui ne s'évanouit pas avant que le sarrau de son mentor ait disparu.

Abby ferma rageusement la porte de son casier en repensant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Frank.

_- Il n'a pas laissé de message, seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas descendre vous voir ce midi, qu'il avait une réunion importante._

Réunion importante, réunion importante… Ces mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Eh bien soit, elle irait dîner seule. Son estomac grogna son approbation. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu depuis ce matin était une tasse de café à son arrivée. Elle poussa la porte de la loge et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Luka, qui s'éloignait en accompagnant une civière, la héla :

- Abby, multiple MVA, j'ai besoin de vous !

Abby soupira. Le dîner devra attendre. Elle courut à la suite de la civière alors que l'ambulancier donnait les détails. _Et c'est reparti_, songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Trois heures, deux traumas et quatre luxations d'épaule plus tard (une partie de foot qui avait mal tournée), Abby marchait triomphalement hors des urgences. Le soleil plombant de l'après-midi faisait frire les quelques passants qui avaient eu le courage -ou l'indécence- de quitter l'ombre apaisante de leur appartement. Elle allait d'un pas languissant, tentant de trouver un semblant de fraîcheur dans le vent lourd qui soufflait. Abrutie de chaleur, hébétée par la lumière éblouissante qui se reflétait sur la peinture brillante et les pare-brises des voitures, elle ne réagit pas lorsque son nom fusa derrière son dos et elle aurait traversé la rue sans se soucier de la circulation si une main ne l'avait pas retenue à temps.

- Vous marchez avec moi ? fit Luka en l'entraînant sur le trottoir.

- Dr. Kovac, fit finalement Abby en sortant de sa léthargie, vous avez terminé votre garde ?

Luka sourit, lâchant à regret le bas de son interne, craignant que son cerveau grillé ne lui dicte de se jette en plein milieu de la rue.

- Non, non, je vais chez Doc Magoo prendre une bouchée.

Elle hocha mollement la tête.

- Moi aussi, si je n'avale pas quelque chose très bientôt je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui.

Abby lui jeta un regard. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du médecin et ses traits étaient détendus. Elle en déduit qu'il était de bonne foi.

- Merci Dr. Kovac…et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec étourderie.

- Appelez-moi Luka, suggéra-t-il en la guidant jusqu'au petit restaurant.

Abby eut un franc sourire

- On devrait se tutoyer, offrit-elle à son tour.

Pour toute réponse, Luka ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Après toi.

La petite place était bondée, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère étouffante malgré les nombreux ventilateurs qui tournoyaient au plafond. Néanmoins, ils réussirent à se trouver une banquette libre près d'une fenêtre au fond du restaurant. La conversation fut banale, aisée. Ils se souriaient, étouffaient souvent leurs rires et blaguaient tout bas à propos de la serveuse qui faisaient inutilement des yeux doux à Luka. La nourriture fut servie rapidement et disparut tout aussi vite. Ils en étaient à leur deuxième café lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient étendu leur temps de dîner et qu'ils devaient retourner travailler. Au premier signe de Luka, la serveuse abandonna la table qu'elle était en train de desservir et, un sourire qu'elle voulait séduisant collé au visage, s'avança rapidement.

- Vous désirez autre chose ?

- L'addition, je vous prie.

Elle eut une moue dépitée, mais fit un effort louable afin de garder son sourire. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Abby ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque piquante.

- En voilà une qui n'aurait pas dit non à une soirée en ta compagnie, si j'ose dire une nuit.

Luka haussa les épaules, s'étant déjà désintéressé de la marocaine plantureuse. Il sortit son portefeuille et insista pour payer. Abby accepta, mais, mal à l'aise, laissa son regard errer sur les autres dîneurs pendant que Luka sortait les billets. Soudainement, ses yeux se fixèrent avec stupeur sur un couple qui, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, à une table près du mur opposé, échangeaient des douceurs qui n'étaient certainement pas au menu. Abby devint blafarde. Luka, concerné, posa une main sur son bras, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle se leva lentement et, d'une démarche d'automate, se dirigea vers l'homme qui explorait minutieusement la cavité buccale de sa compagne. Il dut sentir sa présence, car il se retourna, son expression irritée s'altérant brutalement en une surprise mêlée de peur. Il eut un mouvement involontaire vers l'arrière, mais comme le mur le bloquait, il resta immobile, agrippé à sa chaise, ses jointures blanches saillant sous l'emprise de sa poigne. Abby le vit déglutir et ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle détailla l'homme avec un dégoût évident, un rictus nerveux passant sur son visage dur. _Ne pleure pas_, se répétait-elle sans cesse, _ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction_. Mais quand il étendit sa main vers elle, quand elle vit l'anneau doré qui brillait à son doigt, elle sentit désespérément des larmes amères lui monter aux yeux. Elle se retourna à toute vitesse et fonça dans la poitrine solide de Luka, qui l'avait suivie. Sans un mot, il passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et, la soutenant, l'emmena rapidement à l'extérieur.


	4. Laku noc Bonne nuit

Le soleil, pourtant si gênant une heure auparavant, n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle. Elle ressentait un froid paralysant, une fatigue écrasante. Luka, qui la supportait toujours, la conduisait rapidement vers l'arrière du County, là où son véhicule était garé. Il aurait pu la mener n'importe où, elle ne s'en serait pas même souciée. Son cerveau flottait dans un brouillard dense et compact, ses idées étaient impossibles à aligner. Elle entendait Luka qui parlait, ou plutôt elle le voyait, car il avait son cellulaire à l'oreille, mais impossible de déchiffrer ses mots, comme s'il parlait dans une langue totalement étrangère. Il la portait presque, son grand corps robuste la protégeant des mouvements de la foule. Ils atteignirent sa voiture et, tranquillement, il débarra les portières et l'aida à s'installer sur la banquette. Pendant le trajet, elle n'eut pas conscience de rien, sinon de la main de Luka qui resta posée sur son genou.

Il ouvrit la porte sans lâcher la main d'Abby. Il la guida à l'intérieur et elle le suivit comme une automate. Elle avait les traits bouleversés, mais le regard curieusement absent, comme si elle avait élevé un mur d'indifférence afin que la vérité ne l'atteigne pas. Il l'a connaissait depuis seulement deux jours et pourtant, il en savait davantage sur sa vie privée que sur celle de ses collègues qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de deux ans. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait sûrement pas apprécié qu'il ait été témoin de cette scène. Il l'observa attentivement alors qu'il mettait de l'eau à bouillir, s'attendant à ce qu'elle tente quelques excuses, l'expression d'un embarras couvert à demi-mots; mais elle restait là, debout, le dos appuyé au comptoir, les bras ballants, attendant que la réalité la heurte de plein fouet.

- J'ai appelé Weaver, fit-il en rompant le silence pour la première fois, je lui ai dit que tu ne terminerais pas ta garde.

Elle opina distraitement, rivant ses yeux aux siens, comme si elle tentait de se raccrocher à la moindre parcelle de vie qu'elle pouvait absorber.

- Et toi? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Luka sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, un peu comme si Abby l'avait ouvertement supplié de rester.

- Je dois y retourner. Kerry ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un médecin de moins. Je termine dans trois heures, tu sera correcte jusqu'à mon retour?

Abby, pour la première fois, promena son regard autour d'elle, examinant finalement l'appartement confortable dans lequel il l'avait conduite. De toute évidence, il ne manquait pas d'argent, ayant un écran plasma et des meubles luxueux, mais l'endroit était agréable et chaleureux, douillet même. Son appartement. L'appartement d'un inconnu. Un inconnu qui l'avait soulagée, un inconnu pas du tout désagréable à regarder, mais un inconnu tout de même. Que savait-elle de lui? Rien, sinon qu'il travaillait au Cook County depuis un peu plus de deux ans, qu'il mettait deux sucres dans son café, qu'il aimait tremper son jambon dans de la moutarde et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux marocaines. Alors, qui était Luka Kovac? Elle se serait trouvée bien en peine de répondre. Allait-il demander des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer? Elle ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus, elle n'était pas prête, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. En deux jours, cet homme l'avait vu agressée et trompée, que devait-il penser d'elle? Elle se rappela brutalement qu'il lui avait posé une question et elle s'empressa de hocher la tête avec conviction.

Il lui offrit un sourire lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais qu'il respectait la force qu'elle montrait. Il se retourna pour remplir une tasse d'eau brûlante et y ajouter un sachet de tisane. Il ouvrit une armoire face à lui et prit du bout des doigts une petite fiole contenant une mixture dorée, comme du whisky clair qu'on aurait épaissi. Il en dévissa le bouchon et versa un long coulis de ce liquide caramélisé. Il enleva le sachet, prit une cuillère et remua, un doux parfum de menthe s'élevant dans l'air. Il se retourna et lui tendit la boisson d'un geste hésitant. Elle le remercia, oubliant que tout ce dont elle s'était plainte au cours de sa garde était la chaleur insupportable. Elle approcha la tasse de ses lèvres et, avec soulagement, avala une gorgée de l'infusion. Elle ferma les yeux à demi, ploya la nuque vers l'avant, laissant la tension de ses épaules se relâcher, comme un chat s'étirant au soleil. Luka la regardait avec plaisir.

- Qu'as-tu mis là-dedans? murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Du miel de lavande, fit-il en se laissant aller contre le comptoir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ça vient de chez moi, de la Croatie.

Abby leva les paupières, ses yeux marrons évoquant à Luka le miel ambré qu'il avait vu couler dans la tasse quelques instants plus tôt.

- La Croatie…

Il se redressa et prit ses clés, qu'il avait abandonnées sur la table.

- Je dois y aller, je serai de retour dans quelques heures.

Il fit un pas vers la porte.

- Est-ce que… l'interrompit la voix indécise de Abby.

Il se retourna, l'enveloppant de son doux regard.

- .. je pourrais avoir une couverture ? Je voudrais m'étendre sur le canapé et dormir un peu.

C'était faux, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirais pas.

- Bien-sûr.

Luka se dirigea vers un garde robe, en retira une courtepointe aux couleurs vives et un oreiller. Il se rendit au canapé, suivi d'Abby et y disposa la couverture et l'oreiller confortablement. Alors qu'il quittait, il eut envie de rassurer la jeune femme, de la prendre dans ses bras et lui répéter infiniment que tout irait bien. Mais il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant et poussa la porte, laissant Abby seule avec ses démons.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Abby se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, laissant enfin les larmes cruelles et brûlantes d'amertume lui mordre les joues. Elle ne dormirait pas, elle ne dormirait plus, elle se contenterait de mourir à petit feu.

Luka passa le reste de l'après-midi à sauter d'un patient à un autre. Il les écoutait se plaindre et lui compter leur vie distraitement, ses pensées sans cesse fixées sur Abby. Il la revoyait chez Doc Magoo, le visage blême, ravalant sa fierté et sa douleur. Sur le moment il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, mais lorsque l'homme avait étendu la main vers elle et qu'il avait vu l'anneau qu'il portait à l'annulaire et que Abby s'était brusquement retournée, Luka en avait plus ou moins déduit que son vertueux mari avait été cherché son bonheur ailleurs. Pour la énième fois depuis ce moment là, Luka serra les poings. Non seulement avait-il trompé sa femme, mais en plus, Luka le soupçonnait sérieusement d'avoir levé la main sur elle. Or, il n'avait aucun respect pour les hommes dans son genre, pis, ils le dégoûtaient.

- Dr. Kovac ?

Il se retourna impatiemment et répondit plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait du.

- Quoi ?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, prenant un air indigné.

- Votre patient en trauma 2 s'enfonce.

Luka retint un soupir et, sans se soucier de l'expression blessée de l'infirmière, il partit rapidement vers la salle de trauma.

Lorsque Abby s'éveilla, elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait dormi pendant des années. Son corps était lourd et ses yeux brûlants d'avoir tant pleuré. L'appartement était plongé dans la noirceur, excepté pour la faible lueur qui venait de l'aquarium. Elle repoussa lentement la couverture, les membres raidis. Le sommeil n'avait rien chassé, rien effacé. La même douleur courait dans son corps, la consommant toute entière. Depuis combien de temps…depuis combien de temps la trompait-il ? Combien de mois, combien d'années ? Pourquoi être allé se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre femme ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment, aucun respect pour elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir mariée alors ? Pour la faire souffrir davantage ? N'en avait-il pas assez ? S'était-il lassé de ne s'en prendre seulement qu'à son corps ? Un sanglot amer s'étouffa douloureusement dans sa gorge, des larmes qu'elle pensait avoir épuisées menaçant de jaillir de ses yeux à tout instant. Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire à un avenir, s'il avait déjà tué leur présent ?

Une long sillon de sueur coula le long de son dos, la rendant consciente du feu qui la dévorait. Cette canicule achèverait de la rendre folle. Son chandail était humide et la moiteur du tissu désagréable : elle se sentait mal dans sa peau, un peu comme si ce corps ne lui appartenait pas. Elle exhala rapidement et se leva, incapable de rester immobile un instant de plus. Elle jeta un regard au cadran du micro-onde : 23h12 . Avait-elle faim ? Non, elle se sentait étrangement vide, mais n'avait envie de rien. Où était Luka ? Sa garde était terminée depuis plus de cinq heures. Elle descendit le long du corridor, la lourde chaleur de l'air étouffant ses pas hasardeux dans l'obscurité. L'appartement, plongé dans l'ombre de la nuit, respirait autour d'elle. Là, le plancher craquait. Là, la marche grinçait. Là, l'évier s'égoutait. Elle se trouva devant une porte entre-ouverte, dont le passage mince laissait filtrer le souffle presque inaudible d'une respiration profonde. Prudemment, presque timidement, priant pour que les gonds ne soient pas bavards, Abby appuya sa paume moite au-dessus de la poignée, poussant légèrement sur la porte. Celle-ci grinça discrètement, révélant une forme allongée sur un lit. Le dormeur ne fit aucun geste, rien n'indiquant que son sommeil ait été troublé.

Abby fit un brusque pas vers l'arrière, sa prudence naturelle lui revenant au grand galop ; mais la curiosité l'emportant, elle revint vers la porte, glissant son pied dans la chambre. Elle était attirée, fascinée par cet homme qui, sous le regard scintillant de la lune, avait abandonné toute défense. Un incroyable besoin de réconfort, d'apaisement l'avait envahie, mettant à nue la blessure récente qu'elle avait reçue. Elle avait besoin de voir, de toucher de sentir, seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde, qu'un autre cœur que le sien continuait de battre.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la forme endormie, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge. Elle retint sa respiration, craignant que même son souffle ne vienne frôler la conscience de cet homme qui avait déjà conquis, à petits coups de gentillesse et d'écoute discrète, sa confiance.

La lune baignait d'une lueur laiteuse son long corps. Il était étendu sur le ventre, son dos nu exposé à l'air nocturne. Sa tête, tournée vers elle, était appuyé sur son avant-bras, l'oreiller inutile poussé à la tête du lit. Elle n'arrivait pas distinguer ses traits dans la noirceur, mais elle les devinait. Elle voyait ses pommettes hautes, la douce courbe de sa mâchoire, capturait d'un coup d'œil aveugle l'innocence du pli de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là, debout à côté du lit quand elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le bruit du froissement des draps contre un corps. Une main se referma sur son poignet et la tira doucement vers le matelas. Elle se tendit un instant, le souvenir de Richard aussi vivace qu'une flamme, mais elle entendit le doux murmure de Luka, qui dans sa torpeur avait oublié de passer à l'anglais. Elle prit place à côté de lui, évitant de le frôler, la chaleur rendant tout contact insupportable. Il lui plaça l'oreiller sous la tête, lui effleurant légèrement les cheveux et, reprenant sa position initiale, lui chuchota : «Laku noc».


	5. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie

Abby et Luka ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement cette histoire, alors ne perdez pas votre temps et le mien à me poursuivre

* * *

Elle ferma silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste en face de la chambre. Allumant la lumière, elle enleva un à un se vêtements et se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau détendre ses traits fatigués. Elle avait passé la nuit à écouter la respiration lente de Luka, attentive aux bruits nocturnes qui lui parvenaient de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Lorsque les chiffres lumineux du cadran avaient affiché cinq heures et demi, elle s'était levée discrètement, puis dirigée vers la salle de bain. Curieusement, elle se sentait les idées plus claires après cette nuit d'insomnie que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée sur le divan quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre, le goût métallique du sang se mêlant à celui, indéfinissable de l'eau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Richard la trompait, elle en était certaine. Combien de fois avait-elle senti un subtil parfum féminin se dégager de sa chemise froissée? Combien de nuits était-il revenu à l'appartement aux petites heures du matin en prétextant une soirée arrosée entre collègues? Abby n'y avait pas prêté grand attention, absorbée qu'elle l'était par ses études en médecine, souvent trop fatiguée elle-même pour remarquer son absence. Puis, les coups. Au début, il s'était contenté de lui prendre le poignet plus fortement et de le tordre un peu, un plaisir malsain luisant dans ses yeux. Cela lui avait plu un instant, se satisfaisant de cet abus de pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle s'était montrée réticente à ce qu'il la touche par la suite, il l'avait brusquement frappé au visage, lui criant qu'il était son mari et qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'il avait tous les droits sur elle. Pourtant, à d'autres instants, il était doux et prévenant, exactement l'homme qu'elle avait épousé huit ans plus tôt.

Abby ravala ses larmes à l'évocation de ce souvenir et serra les dents, frottant énergiquement ses cheveux.

Les voisins, s'ils entendaient ses cris, faisaient semblant de ne pas les remarquer. S'ils voyaient les marques sur son visage, ils détournaient les yeux. Dans ce quartier, on apprenait à côtoyer la violence tous les jours et les gens qui y vivaient avaient assez de leur propre misère pour porter attention à celle des autres. Lorsqu'on voyait quelque chose que l'on n'était pas supposé voir, on fermait les yeux et on apprenait à se taire.

Richard lui avait dit si souvent qu'avec leurs deux salaires de médecins, ils allaient pouvoir se payer un appartement confortable et sécuritaire. L'argent qu'il gagnait, il le dépensait en boisson et en cigarettes. Abby avait depuis si longtemps appris à ne plus se reposer sur lui!

Puis était venue cette chance inouïe, elle avait été acceptée en temps qu'externe au Cook County. Richard et elle travaillerait dans le même hôpital, à quelques étages l'un de l'autre. Ils pourraient passer plus de temps ensemble, se voir quelques fois au cours de la journée... la paix retourna pendant quelques temps dans l'âme d'Abby, qui voyait la fin de leurs problèmes. Richard l'aimait, il le lui avait dit la veille. Un mois plus tard, sa vie était brisée.

Elle ferma la porte de l'appartement sans bruit et, ses cheveux encore humides lui rafraîchissant la nuque, elle quitta l'immeuble, une lueur résolue brillant dans ses yeux. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage qui, grande ouverte, laissait la brise molle caresser paresseusement le visage du dormeur.

Luka jeta un coup d'œil impatient à l'horloge. Encore une demi-heure et il avait terminé. Sa journée avait été un véritable enfer. Sitôt réveillé, il avait remarqué l'absence d'Abby, de mouvement dans l'appartement avant le petit mot sur la table de chevet : un simple _merci pour tout_ griffonné à la hâte. Il avait descendu les marches pour trouver la couverture convenablement pliée sur le divan et le café prêt à être servi. Sa garde débutait à neuf heures. Il remonta, s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, ses pensées hasardeuses fixées sur son interne. Il savait bien pourquoi elle était partie, lui-même ne se serait pas senti à l'aise que son supérieur en sache autant sur sa vie privée et l'ai attiré dans un lit. Il jura tout bas. Il l'avait sans doute effrayée. Elle venait de surprendre son mari avec une autre femme et lui s'empressait de lui sauter dessus.

Luka soupira, signant négligemment une charte. Il la posa tout à coup brusquement sur le comptoir, remit son stylo dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte de Kerry, il n'attendit pas la réponse et entra.

- Kerry, je voudrais…

- Dr. Kovac, je vous en prie, entrez, fit Kerry sans lever les yeux de sur ses dossiers.

Luka décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

- Écoutez, Kerry, à propos de Abby…

Kerry leva les yeux, les sourcils haussés. Luka s'empressa de se corriger.

- À propos du Dr. Lockhart, je voudrais…

Mais Kerry l'interrompi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Luka, je me suis déjà arrangée avec elle. Nous avons annulé son internat, tout est en règle.

Luka accusa le choc.

- Annulé son internat…? souffla-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Kerry lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Luka, que vouliez vous me dire au juste?

Il se retourna lentement pour sortir.

- De…de son internat…je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Kerry croisa les mains devant elle alors que Luka franchissait la porte.

- Il est absolument interdit d'entretenir des relations intimes avec les internes, Dr. Kovac.

Il s'arrêta pendant un instant, puis passa la porte. Il serrait les poings.

Abby appuya sur l'accélérateur, doublant une fourgonnette bondée d'enfants. Un gamin à la tête rousse lui fit une grimace, collant son nez contre la vitre. Elle regarda devant elle, avisant les nuages sombres qui s'entassaient dans le ciel, au loin. La radio crachait un morceau rock accrocheur. Elle monta le volume, espérant que cela ferait taire le bourdonnement continu dans sa tête. Elle avait tout plaqué : l'hôpital, Richard et Luka (s'il était à plaquer).

Elle pouvait toujours reprendre son internat ailleurs, cela la dérangeait moins. Le Cook County n'était pas le seul hôpital. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à grand chose de toute façon. À presque rien.

Richard avait été une lamentable erreur. C'était maintenant qu'elle le constatait. Elle avait été bien idiote pour accepter qu'il la traite de cette manière tout ce temps. Elle lui avait passé un coup de téléphone quelques heures auparavant. Promesses de changer, de la rendre heureuse, menaces de venir la reprendre, chantage, tout y avait passé. Elle lui avait froidement annoncé qu'ils divorçaient et que s'il avait encore un peu de respect pour elle, il signerait les papiers.

Luka. Luka, c'était autre chose. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de lui. Pourtant… pourtant comment expliquer la profonde complicité qui les unissait, l'attirance étrange qu'elle ressentait pour lui? C'était un homme magnifique, cela elle ne le niait pas, mais cela allait au-delà de l'apparence physique. Pourquoi avait-elle davantage l'impression d'être à sa place près d'un homme qu'elle avait connu quelques jours auparavant, tandis qu'elle se sentait menacée lorsqu'elle ne faisait que penser à son propre mari? _Bientôt ex-mari_, se corrigea-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta dans une station service à Mauston, juste après avoir dépassé Wisconsin Dells, et en profita pour s'acheter un sandwich. Il était presque midi et la pluie menaçait. Abby observa autour d'elle quelques instants. Deux gamins se poursuivaient dans le stationnement, l'un essayant d'attraper le bout du chandail de l'autre, le bras tendu. Ils passèrent devant une cabine téléphonique.

Cabine téléphonique.

Luka.

Elle le lui devait bien.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le minuscule compartiment en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'un 25 ¢ , soudain étrangement consciente des battements de son coeur. Elle trouva aussi un mince billet de papier et le tint un instant devant ses yeux, mémorisant les chiffres. Elle empoigna fermement l'appareil, s'éclaircit la gorge et, après avoir inséré la monnaie, composa le numéro. Comme les premières sonneries retentissaient, les premières gouttes de pluies s'écrasèrent sur le toit de la cabine.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec le fil, la poitrine compressée, lorsqu'elle entendit un léger déclic et la voix de Luka qui retentit. «_Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Luka, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant alors laissez un message_»

Abby ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, un peu comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui tente de respirer. Elle réussit enfin à parler, sa main se serrant autour du téléphone.

- Salut Luka, c'est Abby.

Jusque là tout allait bien. Elle chercha un instant ses mots, consciente qu'elle devait parler.

- Je…je voulais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Lamentable, Abby, tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Le bruit de la pluie emplit la cabine. Elle plaça sa main contre son oreille, comme si Luka était vraiment à l'autre bout du fil et lui parlait.

- Je sais que je me suis comportée en lâche en partant précipitamment ce matin et…pour avoir abandonné mon internat.

Il faisait un peu plus froid, ici au nord. Elle voyait sa respiration brève qui se cristallisait devant sa bouche.

- Je sais que je t'ai probablement déçu, je me suis aussi déçue moi-même…mais j'aimerais que tu saches…

Mon dieu, pourquoi était-ce si difficile remercier un ami? Un ami…?

- …j'aimerais que tu saches que si tu n'avais pas été avec moi, cet après-midi là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. J'aurais probablement frappé quelqu'un, lui ou elle, ou bien alors je serais partie sans un mot pour personne et vous n'auriez plus entendu parler de moi.

Abby se laissa aller contre la parois de la cabine et soupira.

- Des personnes comme toi, avec ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ton calme, ta dévotion…

Vas-y, Abby, mets-en.

- …sont extrêmement rare et je sais que je n'en croiserai sans doute plus jamais.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là?

- Alors je te remercie, encore, parce que tu m'as sauvée.

Ridicule, Abby, fais lui une déclaration d'amour tant que tu y es.

- Je te téléphonerai bientôt, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha rapidement l'appareil, sa main s'y attardant un moment. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de le rappeler.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la cabine, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger de la pluie battante et courut vers sa petite Golfrouge. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à nouveau sur la 90 en direction de l'ouest. Après avoir mit derrière elle Sparta, Winona, Rochester, Wells et Mapleton, elle vit enfin briller sous ses phares une pancarte perdue dans la nuit qui annonçait : «Mankato, population 32 427» .

Avant d'atteindre le centre-ville, on longeait des champs, des champs qui s'étendaient à l'infini. Les rangs se succédaient inlassablement, les maisons des fermes évoquant de lointaines étoiles à la lumière vacillante. Puis, si on continuait vers le nord, les maisons se faisaient plus nombreuses, plus rapprochées, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve en pleine banlieue de Mankato. Des parcs à chaque coins de rue, de petits bungalows entassés aux bords des avenues.

Abby passa les champs, les fermes, les maisons, les parcs et les bungalows sans une pointe de nostalgie. On était loin des foules mouvantes de Chicago, de son activité presque aussi fébrile la nuit que le jour. Quelques bars, des épiceries, mais pas de buildings à perte de vue, sans parler du El qui serpentait entre les édifices. Mankato, dans le cœur de Abby, c'est l'agriculture, le froid et les nuits sans fins à être roulée dans son lit, étreinte par la noirceur en écoutant les cris de Maggie.

Mankato, c'est ses racines, aussi douloureuses soient-elles.

Abby avait les yeux lourds de fatigues et un curieux sentiment au fond du ventre. Le sentiment d'être revenue à la maison après avoir fait une fugue et la peur insensée de se faire prendre sur le fait.

Une enseigne de motel clignotait irrégulièrement à une centaine de mètres d'elle, alors elle tourna dans l'entrée du stationnement et alla réserver une chambre. Elle était partie depuis dix ans, une nuit de plus ne ferait pas de différence. Elle affronterait son passé dans l'éclat du jour. Ses racines attendraient.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, une douce brume perlait les fenêtres de gouttelettes argentées. Il était un peu plus de sept heures et le soleil ne devait pas percer avant midi. Elle alla rendre sa clé à la réception et se remit en route. Des lambeaux de brouillard s'accrochaient à la route déserte avant de s'évanouir en fumée lorsque la petite Golf les traversait.

Abby mit la radio en marche, espérant qu'un peu de musique achèverait de la réveiller. Finalement, après avoir sauté d'une chaîne à l'autre pendant plus de vingt minutes, elle se gara près d'un restaurant et décida qu'elle ne valait rien sans un café.

L'endroit n'était pas grand et paraissait avoir traversé plusieurs siècles. Quelques matinaux étaient déjà attablés devant deux œufs et un café, tournant distraitement les pages d'un journal. Elle s'installa à une banquette et commanda un café et des rôties. Elle avait l'estomac curieusement noué et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avaler grand chose. Elle fixa son attention sur les cadres accrochés au murs. Ils montraient des voitures rutilantes, des jeunes femmes habillées à la mode des années 70 et des photos d'Elvis.

«Le patron doit être un homme» murmura Abby, avant de rencontrer le regard désapprobateur d'un camionneur assis un peu plus loin.

Elle beurra consciencieusement ses rôties, que la serveuse venait de placer devant elle. Elle mangea rapidement, avalant le plus possible avant que son estomac ne refuse le service. Elle termina son café en une gorgée et, après avoir payé, se retrouva à nouveau à l'extérieur, ses souliers usés faisant crisser la gravelle. L'air étant frisquet, elle décida de mettre une veste par-dessus son col-roulé. Elle ouvrit le coffre arrière de la voiture et fouilla un instant dans son sac, sans remarquer qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur.

- Tiens, tiens. Abby…Wyzinski. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des fantômes en ville.

Abby ferma un instant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…» pensa-t-elle avec rage. Cette ville n'était quand même pas si petite que ça!

Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son interlocuteur était toujours présent, penché à sa fenêtre, arborant un sourire oscillant entre l'imbécillité et la raillerie.

Elle se retourna et planta un sourire figé sur son visage.

- Salut Josh.

Rire étouffé, amusé.

- J'en connais qui vont être ravis d'apprendre que la bonne Abby est de retour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin? Tu avais envie de revoir du pays?

Abby serra les lèvres.

- Je reviens m'installer.

Plus du tout convaincue.

Josh haussa ses sourcils peu expressifs et émit un sifflement.

- Vraiment…et où est Richard? Resté au lit?

Abby tenta de ne pas laisser voir son trouble.

- À Chicago.

Réponses brèves et sèches, peut-être comprendrait-il le message? Pour la seconde fois, elle fut déçue. Il rangea son véhicule sur le bord de la route et en descendit. Abby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'accota sur son auto, résignée. Josh s'emmena, gouailleur, se sentant d'humeur bavarde. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on revoyait une amie d'enfance.

- Alors, fit-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean, qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?

Pense, Abby, pense vite!

- Je cherche un appartement.

Josh eut l'air ravi.

- Vraiment? Tu peux venir à l'appart avec Cindy et moi, on a quelques chambres en trop.

Abby entendit un signal d'alarme résonner dans sa tête.

- Non, ne soit pas ridicule, je ne vais pas vous déranger…

Josh balaya l'air de sa main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

- Voyons, Abby, je te dois bien ça. Et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner chez Maggie.

Le seul fait de mentionner Maggie donnait des idées meurtrières à Abby, mais aussi une légère vague de remords. Josh du remarquer qu'elle hésitait, car il sauta dans sa voiture et, mettant le moteur en marche, lui lança :

- Suis-moi, on y sera dans une quinzaine de minutes. Tu vas voir, Cindy va être folle de joie de te retrouver. T'aurais quand même pu nous donner un coup de fil plus souvent…

Abby leva les yeux au ciel, la voix de Josh continuant de bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas arrêté dans ce restaurant, si seulement elle avait pris un plus gros déjeuner, si seulement elle avait relacé son soulier avant de sortir, si seulement elle avait été aux toilettes, si seulement…

Mais Josh continuait de parler, et Abby claqua la portière de sa Golf, démarrant en trombe.

Josh roulait comme s'il avait été sur une piste de course et Abby devait faire des miracles d'habileté et de vitesse pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il enfila successivement Hoffman Road, Agency Road, Main Street et Mullberry Street. Finalement, il s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant un immeuble de Hinckley Street, tout près de Bethany College. Abby se demanda si son ami avait choisi cette rue à cause du passage fréquent de jolies étudiantes.

Il lui fit monter les escalier jusqu'au quatrième étage, l'ascenseur étant hors service et, après avoir longé un corridor aux murs crevassés et à la peinture écaillée, Josh glissa une clé dans la serrure de la porte ayant le numéro 44.

- Fais pas attention au bazar, la prévint-il en poussant la porte.

En effet, on aurait pu croire qu'une bataille y avait eu lieu. Le canapé était de travers, des coussins jonchaient le sol, une plante morte avait été renversée et les cadres accrochés aux murs étaient soit à l'envers, ou penchaient d'un côté ou de l'autre. L'endroit avait une curieuse odeur de renfermé et des tas de canettes et de bouteilles de bière traînaient un peu partout.

- On a fait une petite fête hier, expliqua Josh en l'emmenant vers la cuisine.

Devant la cuisinière, une jeune femme blonde aux gestes énergiques faisait sauter des crêpes. Écouteurs sur les oreilles et le corps bougeant au rythme d'une musique endiablée, elle secouait la tête, se déhanchant vigoureusement entre deux coups de spatule. Elle arrêta soudainement son exercice culinaire pour mimer un solo de guitare, les yeux fermés avec délice et les doigts grattant les cordes imaginaires de sa spatule. Elle avait les traits fins et réguliers, un visage un peu rond et un petit nez retroussé. Ses longs cheveux lui battaient les épaules, lui entourant la tête comme une crinière de lion.

Abby ne put s'empêcher de jeter un cri de joie en voyant sa vieille amie. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux avec surprise et, au milieu de cris de délire et d'une euphorie totale, elles se jetèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant et riant à la fois. Abby serrait avec bonheur son amie contre elle, la seule véritable amie qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient disputées pour un rien, avaient bu leur première tasse de café ensemble, avaient tout partagé, des secrets les plus intimes aux rêves les plus insensés. Cindy avait été la seule à prendre la défense d'Abby lorsque les autres élèves riaient d'elle et de sa folle de mère, elle avait été la seule à la consoler après le départ de son père et, plus tard, de son frère.

Josh, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, déclara qu'il allait terminer de préparer le déjeuner. Cindy avait entraîné Abby dans sa chambre et, après avoir fermé la porte pour éviter que les oreilles indiscrètes de Josh ne les surprennent, elle s'assit sur son lit, face à Abby, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler. Pas de doute, elle avait maigri. Elle savait qu'Abby travaillait extrêmement fort pour devenir médecin et se sous-alimentait probablement , mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la petite étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux avait son départ pour Chicago avait disparut.

- Alors, fit-elle en lui prenant la main, que fais-tu ici?

Abby jouait nerveusement avec la couette du lit. Elle remit une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux derrière son oreille et dit, de but en blanc :

- Richard et moi allons divorcer.

Cindy hocha lentement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une légère déception. Abby avait été la première à trouver son prince charmant, son sauveur. Elles avaient maintes et maintes fois rêvé de la vie parfaite qui l'attendait, mariée à un célèbre neurologue et vivant dans un appartement confortable. Richard n'était ni célèbre, ni riche et la vie à Chicago avait été éprouvante. Cindy ressentit un vif sentiment d'injustice. Si une personne méritait d'être heureuse, il s'agissait bien d'Abby.

Abby baissa les yeux, hésitante à se confier. Que ferait Cindy si elle apprenait que Richard, après l'avoir battue pendant plusieurs années, l'avait trompée? Ses pensées glissèrent involontairement vers Luka et son cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Qu'avait-il pensé de son message? L'avait-il seulement écouté jusqu'au bout? L'avait-il déjà oubliée? Peut-être avait-il été soulagé qu'elle soit partie , soulagé de ne plus être mêlé à ses problèmes. Dans ce cas, elle aurait tord de le rappeler, elle ne ferait que l'agacer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, questionneurs de Cindy et décida de lui confier une partie de la vérité car, connaissant son amie, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de rebondir à Chicago et d'affronter Richard si elle lui avouait qu'il avait levé la main sur elle.

- Il hum… tu te souviens de rumeurs qui couraient sur Richard avant qu'on ne déménage? Eh bien, je crois qu'elles étaient vraies, parce que je l'ai surpris dans un restaurant en train…d'embrasser une autre femme et… je crois que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Cindy mit la main devant sa bouche et poussa une panoplie de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.

- Le salaud! fit-elle en frappant le matelas de son poing.

Abby haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il avait été temps qu'ils mettent fin à leur misérable vie ensemble.

- Au moins, il a eu la délicatesse de n'en emmener aucune dans notre lit.

Cindy avait la bouche grand ouverte, scandalisée qu'Abby osa plaisanter de son malheur.

- C'est affreux, affreux…marmonnait-elle.

Elles restèrent un instant en silence, chacune d'elles perdues dans leurs pensées.

- Tu va retourner chez Maggie? demanda enfin Cindy

- Oh, mon dieu non, grogna Abby. Je voulais me trouver un appartement mais…

Abby se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

- Josh a dit que vous aviez quelques chambres de trop…?

Le visage de Cindy s'éclaira aussitôt d'un large sourire.

- Oh, mais bien-sûr! Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le désires. Je te conseille seulement de prendre la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Josh, il ronfle comme un tracteur.

Abby eut un petit rire, le cœur étrangement bouleversé de se retrouver à nouveau, après huit ans d'absence, parmi ses amis.

- Je vais m'arranger pour continuer mon interna à Immanuel St- Joseph.

Cindy approuva.

- C'est tout à côté, tu pourras même t'y rendre à pied.

Elle déclara alors qu'elle allait voir où Josh en était avec les crêpes et que Abby pouvait visiter l'appartement en attendant.

Cindy quitta la pièce et Abby, se retrouvant seule, se laissa tomber sur le matelas, le regard rivé au plafond. L'image de Luka s'imposa un moment à son esprit, mais elle la repoussa résolument. Une nouvelle vie commençait.


	6. Cinq mois plus tard

Abby déboutonna rapidement son manteau et secoua la tête. Les quelques flocons qui s'y étaient déposés tombèrent à ses pieds et fondirent rapidement sur le tapis. Elle frotta ses joues rosies par le froid et souffla dans ses mains, tentant de se réchauffer. Elle prit le journal qui traînait sur le petit buffet et, après avoir ouvert les pages des petites annonces, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ramenant ses genoux contre elle et se calant confortablement contre les coussins. Rien, toujours rien. Depuis presque cinq mois qu'elle habitait avec Cindy et Josh, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'appartement qui ait pu lui convenir. Les prix étaient soit trop élevés ou les logements trop minables. Cindy avait beau lui répéter qu'elle était ravie que Abby cohabite avec Josh et elle, elle sentait tout de même qu'elle abusait de leur hospitalité. Lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour payer une part du loyer, ils avaient catégoriquement refusé, disant qu'elle devait garder son argent pour ses études et qu'avec le salaire qu'elle allait gagner plus tard, elle leur payerait des vacances dans le sud. Abby avait bien protesté, mais impossible de leur faire changer d'avis. Elle s'arrangeait donc pour faire l'épicerie le plus souvent possible, remplissant les armoires à craquer.

Cindy et Josh travaillaient jusqu'à 19 h00, elle disposait donc d'un peu de temps avant leur arrivé. Ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un film avec le Dr. Hall, un collègue de Abby. Abby aimait bien Larry, il parvenait toujours à lui arracher un sourire à la fin d'une garde épuisante. Il était blagueur et détendu avec ses amis, courtois et chaleureux avec ses patients. Ils s'entendaient bien et avaient vite développé une grande complicité.

Abby referma le journal et se levant, s'approcha du petit sapin couvert de décorations qui était dressé dans un coin, embaumant particulièrement la pièce. Elle inhala le doux parfum qui la ramenait aux temps troublés de son enfance. Elle avait eut des sapins à chaque Noël jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans mais, étant donné que c'était toujours son père qui s'occupait d'en apporter, Maggie n'en avait pas acheté depuis son départ. Abby écrasa une épine sous ses doigts et les frotta l'un contre l'autre, puis contre ses poignets. Petite fille, elle faisait le même rituel tous les jours, disant qu'elle se «parfumait», faisant rire son frère qui s'empressait de l'imiter.

Elle se rendit à sa chambre, lançant un coup d'œil à sa commode sur laquelle trois enveloppes avaient été jetées. La première venait de Maggie. Elle lui souhaitait un Joyeux Noël, une Bonne Année, de la santé, les vœux habituels. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle y ait pensé. Richard faisait suivre son courier. La seconde enveloppe venait de lui. Il lui envoyait les papiers du divorce…signés. Et la troisième… Abby se dirigea vers le petit meuble et effleura le papier lisse du bout des doigts. La troisième venait de Luka. Elle n'avait jamais pu le rappeler. Non qu'elle eut égaré son numéro, mais par lâcheté. Jamais elle n'avait eut le courage de réentendre sa voix. Elle lui avait donc écrit, sachant qu'on peut extraire l'émotion des mots, être invulnérable face au lecteur. Elle pouvait effacer, corriger. Si elle sentait que son texte devenait trop personnel, elle recommençait. Ne pas lui laisser voir ses sentiments, ses faiblesses. Elle avait attendu une semaine avant de la poster. Il lui avait répondu, quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait senti dans sa lettre la même retenue que dans la sienne, mais le seul fait de savoir que ces mots venaient de lui lui avait apporté de la joie et de l'entrain pendant plusieurs jours, au grand plaisir de Cindy. Ils s'étaient ensuite écrit régulièrement, parlant toujours de sujets anodins, évitant ceux qui étaient trop intimes, sachant qu'une lettre seule ne parvient jamais à exprimer les émois d'un cœur.

Cette carte-ci était différente. Abby n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle la savait authentique, venant du plus profond de lui même. Il voulait réellement savoir si elle était heureuse et, il l'avait écrit à la fin, elle lui manquait.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et alluma la petite lampe sur sa table de chevet, chassant les ombres des murs à la peinture sombre. Elle s'écaillait légèrement et des taches d'humidité s'étendaient ça et là. Elle était peut-être verte, peut-être brune, ou aucune de ces couleurs. Abby s'en moquait un peu. Le matelas était vieux, usé à quelques endroits, laissant dépasser sa mousse. Les ressorts lui rentraient quelques fois dans le dos, mais Abby ne se plaignait pas, elle avait connu pire. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et des vêtements propres, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche, le jet chaud vivifiant son corps jeune et mince. Elle se savonna longuement, se lava les cheveux, puis s'habilla, enfilant une paire de jeans foncés et un chandail à manches longues confortable, d'un rouge sombre. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, se brossa les dents et après un coup de mascara, s'appliqua un rouge à lèvre discret sur la bouche.

La sonnette de l'appartement fit soudain entendre son cri strident; elle regarda sa montre et eut un sourire en coin. Larry avait terminé sa garde plus tôt. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et trottina le long du couloir, se préparant à un résumé détaillé de sa journée. Elle débarra la porte, l'ouvrit rapidement et resta pétrifiée, la stupéfaction la clouant sur place. Elle ne réussit qu'à prononcer faiblement :

- Luka…

Luka se tenait devant elle, un sourire incertain flottant sur ses lèvres, des flocons épais accrochés à son manteau noir, aussi noir que ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus volaient de ses pieds au visage d'Abby, laquelle n'avait pas bougée. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Sa peau délicate était satinée et ses yeux marrons se posaient sur lui aussi délicatement que s'ils étaient de velours. Sa bouche invitante était d'un beau rouge pudique et ses cheveux brillaient. Luka aurait voulu y passer sa main, laisser une mèche couler entre ses doigts. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge en voyant que dans son trouble, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

- Entre, murmura-t-elle finalement, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Il baissa la tête et passa à l'intérieur. L'appartement était modeste, confortable. Il se retourna lentement, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Elle s'était appuyée sur la porte et ramené d'un geste nerveux une mèche brune derrière son oreille, ses yeux questionneurs ne quittant pas les siens. Il décida que c'était à lui d'engager la conversation.

- Je…je suis en congé pour un moment et j'avais très envie de te revoir, donc…

Abby hochait la tête pensivement.

- Un congé de combien de temps?

- Deux mois.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Deux mois?

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, ébauchant un sourire.

- Je n'avais jamais pris de vacances depuis mon arrivée au Cook County alors j'en ai amassées pas mal.

Abby souriait aussi. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Comment as-tu su où j'habitais?

Luka eut un petit rire.

- Les lettres.

Elle rit aussi, un rire rauque, qui lui donna une impression de chaleur dans le bas du ventre.

- Je peux t'embrasser?

Luka se figea. Avait-il vraiment demandé cela tout haut? Abby eut un sourire timide, mais s'avança. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Luka respira à nouveau. Elle ne s'était imaginé rien d'autre qu'un baiser amical. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Luka et, alors qu'Abby s'éloignait, il la retint par la main, ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit à nouveau et Abby sursauta, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Luka laissa aller sa main et elle alla ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux traits avantageux, souriait largement. Sur sa tête, ses cheveux châtains se dressaient, semblant rebelles à toute discipline. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient derrière des lunettes aux montures colorées, ce qui lui donnaient un aspect plutôt loufoque. Il avait un torse large, de longues jambes, une silhouette plus souple que puissante, évoquant davantage celle d'un sprinter que celle d'un footballeur.

- 19h30, comme promis, déclara-t-il en faisant une sorte de révérence.

Abby eut un rire bref et joyeux et l'attira dans l'appartement.

- Luka, fit-elle en se retournant vers lui, je voudrais te présenter Larry Hall, un collègue. Larry, le Dr. Luka Kovac, un…

Abby hésita un instant. Un ami? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Après tout, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques lettres depuis son départ.

- … mon ancien titulaire au Cook County. Il a fait tout le trajet depuis Chicago.

- Vraiment? fit Larry en tendant vivement la main. Vous deviez pas être fâché d'arriver!

Luka lui serra la main, la gorge étrangement serrée. Larry et Abby étaient-ils…? Ils n'étaient pas que collègues, pas avec la façon dont Larry la regardait, pas de le façon dont elle riait.

- En effet, j'avais très hâte d'arriver.

Larry ne parut pas avoir remarqué le trouble de Luka, car il lui demanda de bonne foi :

- Vous venez au cinéma avec nous?

_Cinéma? _Ce mot lui resta en travers de la gorge. Il tourna involontairement son regard vers Abby.

- Oui, fit-elle, on n'attend que Josh et Cindy pour partir.

Luka se rappelait d'eux, Abby les lui avait décris en long et en larges dans ses lettres. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ils travaillaient tous les deux dans un restaurant assez chic, Cindy en tant que chef cuisinière et Josh en tant que serveur. Elle avait qualifiée Cindy de «géniale» et «d'un peu folle» et Josh de «grand frère parfois immature». Ils étaient de vieux amis et Cindy et lui avaient vécu ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leurs parents vers dix-huit ans. Ils ne formaient pas officiellement un couple, étant ensemble quelques mois, redevenant de simples amis pour quelques temps ensuite, mais tout le monde s'entendaient pour dire qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais.

Luka hésitait. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée à voir Abby et Larry se faire des yeux doux, mais elle lui avait tellement manquée…

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il pour dissimuler son malaise et se passant une main sur la nuque, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Luka! fit Abby. C'est la première fois que je te vois en cinq mois, je veux vraiment que tu viennes.

Elle s'était un peu avancée, le regard suppliant. Comment le lui refuser? Luka roula les yeux, riant silencieusement.

- Très bien, dit-il, très bien.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, révélant Cindy et Josh. Abby fit à nouveau les présentations, Cindy lançant des regards approbateurs et impressionnés à son amie. Josh et lui se serrèrent la main de bon cœur et ils se mirent aussitôt à parler voitures. Cindy et Abby levèrent les yeux aux ciels et, avant que Larry n'ait pu se joindre à la conversation, elles les poussèrent dehors, barrant la porte derrière elles.

La nuit était glacée, de pâles étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Leur souffle s'élevait en vapeur devant eux et la neige crissait sous leurs pas. Cindy attrapa le bras d'Abby et l'attira à l'arrière, laissant les trois autres marcher devant elles. Son amie lui lança un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. Cindy pointa Luka de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dieu grec? lui souffla-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Abby choisit de ne pas relever l'allusion.

- C'est Luka.

- Je le sais bien que c'est Luka, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous geler les fesses avec nous alors que vous pourriez être au chaud dans ton lit à faire des galipettes.

Abby lui jeta un regard outré.

- Cindy! siffla-t-elle.

Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux innocents.

- Il a fait tout le chemin depuis Chicago, ne viens pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux.

- Mais c'est le cas! Je t'ai déjà raconté comment il m'avait aidé après Richard, il est naturellement gentil. On s'entendait très bien en plus, alors…

- Je te rappelle qu'il a passé toute la journée sur la route pour te voir.

- Il a deux mois de congé, il a tout son temps.

Cindy lui jeta un regard étrange.

- Deux mois de congé? Et où va-t-il habiter pendant deux mois?

- Je suppose qu'il est dans un motel…

- Abby ouvre-toi les yeux. On a une chambre de libre, propose la lui donc.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi, comment Josh et toi allez faire pour payer le logement si vous devez nourrir Luka aussi?

Cindy éclata de rire si fort que Larry, Luka et Josh se retournèrent.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous riez les filles? demanda ce dernier.

Mais elles firent un signe de main en secouant la tête et ils reprirent leurs conversation où ils l'avaient laissée.

- Abby, lui glissa Cindy qui avait retrouvé son calme, c'est toi qui paye la nourriture, vous n'aurez qu'à diviser les factures en deux.

- Alors? glissa Josh à Luka dans la file d'attente.

Ils avaient été chargés d'acheter le pop-corn et les boissons gazeuses pendant que Larry et les filles gardaient les places.

- Alors…? fit Luka en lui faisant face.

Josh roula les yeux.

- Allez, ne fais pas comme si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

Comme Luka le fixait toujours d'un air interdit, il soupira.

- Abby…insista-t-il, celle pour qui tu as traversé une partie des États-Unis…

Luka haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Josh mit les mains sur ses hanches, exaspéré.

- Ne te paye pas ma tête, personne ne fait un aussi long voyage pour débarquer sans prévenir chez une _amie_.

Luka n'aima pas la manière dont Josh avait insisté sur le dernier mot.

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fais.

- Je viens de te dire que ça ne se faisait pas.

Luka lui jeta un regard agacé. Insinuait-il quelque chose?

Ce fut à leur tour de commander. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la salle chargés de leurs victuailles, Josh parla à nouveau.

- Écoute, je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais avec ce que j'ai pu observer, si j'étais toi, je commencerais à me poser de sérieuses questions.

Luka serra les dents. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait ces cinq derniers mois.

Luka n'avait pas compris grand chose du film. Il y était question de la mafia, d'un détective et d'une femme fatale. À la fin, la femme se laissait mourir pour sauver le détective. Luka n'avait pas compris ses motivations, il pensait même qu'elle le détestait.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'ils sortaient du petit cinéma. À onze heures, la ville était toujours vibrante d'énergie. Des gens faisaient la queue devant les bars et, sur les routes, les voitures se succédaient. La neige tombait toujours, les flocons épais et immaculés tournoyant dans le vent froid, créant un manteau blanc qui enveloppait silencieusement chaque immeuble et commerce.

Luka sourit lorsqu'il vit Abby à ses côtés, marchant à petits pas serrés, la tête baissée afin de se protéger des bourrasques. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il aperçut Larry penché sur elle, qui lui chuchotait des gamineries à l'oreille. Elle riait doucement, hochant la tête à petits coups pour exprimer son ahurissement.

On proposa d'aller prendre un café pour prolonger la soirée. L'idée fut approuvée et, bientôt, Cindy poussa la porte de Duke's , un bistro réputé pour ses cafés aromatisés. Ils se serrèrent autour d'une petite table ronde et enlevèrent leurs manteau, taquinant Luka qui avait de la difficulté à caser ses longues jambes. Josh et Larry se relevèrent aussitôt, se proposant pour aller chercher les boissons. Cindy alla à la salle de bain, laissant, volontairement ou non, Abby et Luka en tête à tête. Un silence embarrassé suivit son départ, chacun cherchant quoi dire. Luka choisit de briser la glace.

- Tu sembles heureuse, dit-il en plaçant son menton entre ses mains.

Abby hocha la tête, une lueur d'hésitation qui n'échappa pas à Luka flottant des ses yeux.

- Josh et Cindy sont formidables, les gens à St- Joseph aussi. Bien-sûr, il y en a qui me cassent les pieds, mais ça me donne l'impression d'être de retour au County.

Luka laissa échapper un rire franc.

- J'espère que tu ne fais pas allusion à moi.

Abby eut un sourire en coin.

- Je pensais plus à Frank et à Romano.

Le silence retomba, mais confortable cette fois. Ils se regardaient doucement, chacun prenant plaisir à s'être retrouvé.

Luka pointa du menton la main gauche d'Abby, remarquant l'absence de son jonc.

- Comment cela s'est-il terminé avec Richard?

Elle ricana.

- Mon divorce a été officialisé il y a quatre jours. Je crois que j'ai plus fêté cette soirée-là que le jour de mon mariage. Tu aurais du voir l'appartement. Sans dessus-dessous.

Luka rit, car elle en parlait avec légèreté, sans une pointe d'amertume. Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

- Je crois que ça a été un mal pour un bien.

Luka haussa les sourcils.

- Nous n'étions pas heureux, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne lui donnait manifestement pas ce qu'il voulait et il…enfin.

Luka étendit la main sans hésitation et frôla le bras d'Abby, traçant les contours invisibles de l'ecchymose qu'il y avait découvert l'été dernier. Abby détourna rapidement les yeux afin que Luka ne visse pas la douleur qui y dormait toujours, prête à s'éveiller au moindre rappel. Il glissa ses doigts le long de son avant-bras, de son poignet et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il tristement. J'aurais du faire quelque chose quand je l'ai découvert.

Abby ébaucha un sourire sans joie.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, tu n'aurais probablement rien pu faire. J'étais trop idiote pour accepter l'aide de qui que ce soit.

- Abby…la prévint Luka.

- Ouf, fit Cindy en se glissant sur sa chaise, quel monde! Je pensais que mon tour ne viendrait jamais. J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Luka lâcha précipitamment la main de son amie, croisant les siennes devant lui.

- Josh et Larry ne sont même pas revenus, fit Abby afin de détourner la conversation.

Mais à ce moment, une tasse fumante fut posée devant elle et, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Larry s'asseyait à côté d'elle, racontant comment une femme dans la cinquantaine qui s'habillait encore à la mode des années 80 avait acheté pour plus de 30,00$ de caféine.

La chaleur dans l'appartement était bienvenue. Avec le vent violent qui vous glaçait les os et la neige qui tombait sans retenue, pas moyen de voir à dix pas devant soi. Larry les avait quitté à la porte, prétextant la fatigue. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux, frissonnant agréablement à sentir le froid quitter leur corps. On monta le chauffage et refit du café, décidant que cela aiderait à désengourdir leurs membres. On passa de la cuisine au salon et on se vautra sur le seul canapé, se serrant un peu pour caser tout le monde. La conversation roulait sur un chanteur à la mode, Luka ne savait plus trop lequel. Il observait Josh, par dessus la tête de Cindy et d'Abby, qui tentait sans succès de se rappeler le titre du dernier album dudit chanteur, Cindy qui riait dans sa tasse, ses longs cheveux blonds brillant comme un auréole autour de sa tête dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce et Abby, qui, depuis un moment, s'appuyait davantage sur son épaule, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, malgré les deux tasses de café qu'elle avait vidées.

Cette soirée avait tout de même été particulière. La présence soudaine d'Abby, réelle et tangible, avait apaisé son ennui et sa solitude. Il avait sans cesse eut le besoin urgent de lui frôler le bras, de capter son regard afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas à nouveau.

Il avait passé ces cinq derniers mois à n'être que l'ombre de lui même, à partager le lit de plus de femmes qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rappeler, chassant un fantôme indéfini, pour ne se retrouver que plus vide, désespéré et assoiffé à son réveil.

Luka n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Abby quant à son congé. Il avait été forcé de se reposer, menant une vie de débauche et mettant sa carrière en jeu. Il avait tué plus de patients qu'il n'en avait sauvés et avait pensé trouver les réponses à ses problèmes au fond des bouteille d'alcool. Il se prenait la tête à deux mains, tentant de savoir pourquoi, soudainement, alors qu'il avait réussi à enfin surmonter la perte de sa famille, il avait replongé à nouveau. Luka le patient, Luka le compréhensif s'était tout à coup transformé en homme sombre, chez qui le sourire était devenu aussi étranger que l'inconnu qu'il dévisageait chaque matin dans le miroir.

Kerry avait dit que s'il n'acceptait pas ce repos forcé, elle lui demanderait de se trouver un autre emploi. Il avait donc quitté Chicago, ses ruelles sombres et ses avenues bondées, pour panser ses blessures avec celle qui, il le savait, s'était déjà brûlée avec un amour malhonnête.

Il sortit de sa rêverie. Abby, Cindy et Josh avaient la tête tournée vers lui, attendant visiblement qu'il parle.

Il cligna les yeux, interdit.

- Noël, Luka, lui redemanda Cindy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir de Noël?

Il haussa les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, probablement me louer un film et commander du chinois.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est décidé, tu viens à notre fête. Il ne s'agit pas de grand chose, seulement de la musique, un repas, un sapin, quelques amis et des collègues.

Luka pensa aussitôt à Larry.

- Il y aura de la dinde, ajouta Cindy comme si cet argument allait le convaincre.

Il tenta d'avoir une expression impressionnée, mais échoua visiblement, car Cindy roula les yeux en souriant. Il rit tout bas, prenant soudainement conscience que Abby s'était confortablement calée contre lui et dormait comme une bienheureuse. Elle avait ramené ses pieds contre elle et avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule, roulée en boule, le nez enfoui dans sa chemise. Il cessa de respirer, son regard trahissant un instant l'affection et les sentiments confus qui l'habitaient. Il regarda sa montre avec des gestes lents, tentant de ne pas réveiller son amie : elle indiquait minuit et demi.

- D'accord, fit-il en étouffant un bâillement, appelez-moi pour que je vous aide à tout préparer.

- Parfais, approuva Josh, en attendant, je crois que tu devrais rester ici cette nuit, nous ne voudrions pas être obligé d'aller te récupérer sous un banc de neige avec un temps comme celui-là.

Puis, en voyant l'air incertain de Luka :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a une chambre de trop de toute façon. On a qu'à mettre les draps sur le lit et elle sera prête.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup, accepta Luka avec gratitude.

Il se sentait somnolent et dolent : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ressortir avec ce froid. En plus, la marche jusqu'à son motel prenait un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

Cindy se leva pour aller faire le lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Abby. Luka, embêté, hésitait. Il se répugnait à déranger Abby, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser passer la nuit sur le canapé. Josh ne fit pas tant de façons. D'une poigne douce mais ferme, il prit Abby dans ses bras, aussi facilement que si elle avait été une enfant et la porta à sa chambre, demandant silencieusement à Luka de le suivre. Il posa Abby sur son lit lorsque Luka eut retiré les couvertures et alla un instant fouiller dans le placard. Il en retira un pyjama et une paire de bas chauds, avant de revenir vers le lit.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller? chuchota Luka.

- Aucune chance, répondit Josh, elle vient d'abattre une garde de douze heures.

Avec des gestes sûrs, il retira d'abord le chandail, puis le jean d'Abby. Luka détourna le regard, sentant qu'il violait son intimité. Mais Josh lui passa rapidement le haut et le bas du pyjama et, après lui avoir remonté les couvertures jusqu'au menton et l'avoir embrassée sur le front, il se dirigea vers la porte, envoyant un «Bonne nuit, mec» à Luka qui était resté, les mains dans les poches, dans l'obscurité, près du lit.

Après son départ, il s'avança lentement vers le haut du lit, s'accroupissant pour emmener sa tête au même niveau que celle de Abby. L'appartement était silencieux, aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre de Josh et Cindy. On n'entendait pas même le souffle du vent qui se brisait, là, sur la fenêtre. Luka poussa un long soupir, qui vint chatouiller une des mèches d'Abby.

- Je croyais qu'après leur mort, je ne serais plus rien, murmura-t-il. En fait, je n'_étais_ rien. Il a fallu que je vienne aux États-Unis pour me retrouver, retrouver un semblant de paix. J'avais besoin de mettre un océan entre mes démons et moi.

Luka s'interrompit, ne sachant pas lui-même où il voulait en venir. L'obscurité l'oppressait, mais il savait que les mots les plus douloureux coulaient mieux dans la noirceur, lorsque vos yeux n'avaient plus rien à analyser et qu'on portait un regard sur soi-même.

- Ça m'a pris presque dix ans, pour ne plus ressentir un choc à chaque matin en voyant le lit vide à côté de moi, en n'entendant ni les pleurs de Marko, ni le rire de Jasna.

Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Abby, caressant ses cheveux sans précipitation, goûtant leur douceur.

- Quand j'ai quitté Chicago, je n'avais rien à fuir, sauf moi-même…

Il laissa sa main glisser à sa joue, frôlant à peine sa pommette et son menton, pour finalement la laisser tomber contre le matelas, se relevant lourdement, ressentant une fatigue extrême.

Mais la main d'Abby se posa sur la sienne et il entendit le matelas gémir. Alors, il se glissa auprès d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait en cette chaude nuit d'août. Les rôles étaient inversés, tout comme les saisons. Dans la chaleur humide, les corps se frôlent, les soupirent sont échangés. Dans la froideur de l'hiver, entre les draps glacés, les corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, les souffles brûlants se fusionnent. Le frisson à fleur de peau, le cœur mis à nu par la robustesse du frimas.

Luka passa possessivement son bras autour d'Abby, qui nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Un soupir, un murmure

- Luka, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire :«Laku noc» ?

L'été, on offre le soleil dans un rire, un baiser; l'hiver, on dépose des paillettes de lune au creux des mains, attendant à nouveau l'aube pour recueillir les premières gouttes de chaleur et de lumière.


End file.
